Naruto the King of Hearts
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is raised by Domon Kasshu right after he is born.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own G Gundam or Naruto

Naruto the King of Hearts

The New Student

Xxx

In the village of Konoha an old man with a red hat was sitting at his desk. In the corner was a crib with a blond baby. "Can't believe this. The populous is calling for the baby's death," thought the old man. "Minato you must be ashamed of the village."

An Anbu with a dog mask jumps down. "Is that him lord Hokage?" asked the man. "So innocent yet he will be facing hardship."

"I have planned for this," said the Hokage. "I have called for an old friend for a favor."

"Who Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East," said Hokage-sama. "From the last letter he took on a student named Domon Kasshu."

"I have not heard of this man," said the Anbu.

"You might know him by his title," said the Hokage. "The King of Hearts."

"What,' said the Anbu. "I take it you want young Naruto to be taken from this place?"

Xxx

Three day latter a black haired man with a red coat and a sword strapped to his back walks to the village. Getting to the gates he sees the gate guards. "Halt state you business," said a guard.

"I have a meeting with Hokage-sama," said the man.

"Please sign in," said the other guard.

"I would be happy to," said the unknown man as he signed his and walked into the village.

Xxx

Getting to the administrative office he sees a blond haired woman at a desk. "May I help you sir?" asked the blond haired.

"I have an appointment with Hokage-sama," said the man. "It should under King of Hearts."

"Please go in," said the woman.

Xxx

Domon walks into the office and see the elder man. "I excepting Master Asia," said the Hokage. "You must be the new King of Hearts?"

That is correct Hokage-sama," said the man. "My name is Domon Kasshu. You sent my master a letter about a favor?"

"Yes," said Hokage. "How is Master Asia?"

"He died after the 13th Gundam fight from sickness," said Domon. "What is it you request?"

The Hokage walks over to crib. "I would like you to take this young child," said the Hokage. "The Kyuubi attacked the village and our former leader sealed him in his son."

"I take it the people want his death?" asked Domon.

"That is correct," said Hokage. "I want him away from the hate till he is strong enough to comeback."

"My master had a high opinion of you and I would love to raise the young child," said Kasshu. "What is his name?"

"Naruto," said the Hokage.

"I see a fitting name Maelstrom," said Domon. He looks over the crib.

"I would like to him to become genin and I will give you a scroll of the three academy jutsu," said Hokage.

Domon Kasshu takes the scroll and picks up the child. "Thank you Domon Kasshu," said Hokage-sama.

Xxx

Domon was approaching a house in Neo Japan. Opening the door he sees his wife Rain Mikamura. "Domon how was your meeting?" asked the brown haired female.

"First meet our son Naruto Kasshu," said Domon as he reveals the baby.

"Where is the baby from?" asked Rain.

Domon explains what happened in the meeting. "I was asked to take the young child so he can have a loving family," said Domon.

"You have my support," said Rain. "I guess you will train him?"

"Yeah," said Domon. The man sniffs. "Ugh what is that smell?"

"He needs a diaper change," said Rain as she takes Naruto and start to change him. "There all better."

Xxx

Five years has passed as Naruto was walking with his father. He also met the other member of the Shuffle Alliance. "Dad," said Naruto. "Can you train me?"

"Sure we will start with the basics," said Domon Kasshu. For the rest of the day Naruto just trained.

Getting back home Naruto saw a big man with brown hair. "Uncle Argo," said Naruto.

The big man laughed. "How is my champ doing," said Argo. Domon walks in. "Hey Domon."

"Hey Argo, what's up,?" asked the King of Hearts.

"Have started to train Naruto?" asked Argo.

"He decided to start today," said Domon.

"I have talked with the other members and we have a request to train your son in our style," said the Black Joker.

"I can allow that," said Domon.

Xxx

Naruto turned seven and was at his party. "Hey Naruto," said a man with blue and pink haired. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Uncle Chibodee," said Naruto.

"I have something for you," said the man as he brings out a present with wrapping paper of the American flag.

Naruto tears into it and see boxing gloves. "Boxing gloves," said Naruto.

"You know about my fighting so I think it is time to give you your own gloves," said the boxer.

Naruto got presents form all of the Shuffle members. The Neo China fighter Sai Saici got him a robe of the Shaolin.

Argo got him a toy of his pirate ship which is used as a Shuffle alliance base.

And George De Sand got him a toy of Gundam Rose.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

His parent walks up to Naruto. Domon tell him to reach of his fist. "This is our gift," said Domon as Naruto hand glows and the crest of The King of Hearts appears on his hand.

"Does this mean?" asked Naruto.

"Yes my son I name you the King of Hearts," said Domon. "Now let's eat."

Naruto is now twelve and he was sitting on his bed. "Tomorrow I head back to the village I was born," said Naruto. "Do I want to?"

Xxx

On a ship the next day Naruto and Domon where heading back to the Konoha. "Listen Naruto, I might not be you biological father. But never forget I will always as my own," said Domon.

"You will always be my father," said Naruto. "Thanks to you and the other I have learned a lot."

"Remember you carry the legacy of the King of Hearts," said Domon.

Xxx

Getting to the village the two head to the tower and knock on the door. "Enter," said a voice.

Domon enters the office and sees Sarutobi at his desk. "Well this must be Naruto," said the kind old man. "Thank you for taking care of young Naruto."

"No problem Hokage-sama," said Domon.

"Now Naruto, why don't you head to the academy?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto got to a two story building and went to the designated class room.

In the class room a brown haired man with a scar on his nose was reading a note. "Alright class we have a new student coming in today," said the man. "He has been allowed to take the test."

Naruto walks in. "I am Naruto Kasshu nice to meet you."

"Now that introduction are out of the way we will start kunai and shuriken throwing," said Iruka.

The test was simple until they got to the sparing section. The battle were fairly quick as Naruto and an boy with black hair were called down. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Kasshu no ninjutsu," said Iruka.

Begin," said Iruka.

Sasuke got into a stance with Naruto mimicking Chibodee's stance. Sasuke went first and struck with a punch which was blocked. Sending a powerful Jab Naruto knocked the boy out with on punch. "He cheated," shouted a bunch of fan girl.

Sasuke got up. "Man felt like I got laid out," said the boy as he sees Naruto with his arms extended waiting for the boy to take it. Taking the offered hand Sasuke pulls himself up. "Next time I will win."

"I will wait for the next match," said Naruto as the two formed a rivalry.

"A week from now we will tell you the teams," said Iruka.

Xxx

During the week Naruto had become friends with most of his peers. Sasuke and him sparred everyday.

The week came and gone as Naruto was sitting with his friend team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," said Iruka.

"Yes true love conquer all," shouted a pink haired girl.

"Naruto Kasshu," said Iruka.

"Thank god," said Sasuke.

Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame," said Iruka

Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara," said Iruka. "Please wiat fro your sensei."

Team 8 and 10 left as team 7 was waiting. "Where is our sensei?" asked the pink haired girl.

"He will be here," said Naruto as he takes out a deck of cards.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Playing cards, why not join?" asked Naruto.

"Very well," said Sasuke as he pulls up a chair and the two play poker.

The door opens and a man with grey hair walks in. "My first impression is you're boring," said the man. "Meet on the roof."

The man disappears in a shunshin. The three genin look around and head up to the roof.

Xxx

Getting to the roof they see their sensei. "Alright let us start with introduction," said the sensei.

"Why not you first Sensei," said Naruto.

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes, dislikes and hobbies, dreams for the future you are to young," said Kakashi. "Next blonde."

"I am Naruto Kasshu, I like my family, I dislike murders and dishonorable fighters, hobbies is to train and my future is to be a great ninja," said Naruto.

"Next pink hair," said Kakashi.

"I am Sakura Haruno, my like are," she turns to Sasuke. "My hobbies are," look at Sasuke again. The boy shudders. "My dreams are," she looks at Sasuke and squeals."

"Dislikes?" asked Kakashi.

"Ino-pig," she shouted.

"Okay moving on," said Kakashi. "Emo."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," said the boy. "My likes are to train, my dislike are traitor, my hobbies are to train and my dream is to find someone and make them answer for their crime."

"Alright," just so you know you aren't really genin," said Kakashi. "You have a final test."

"But we passed the test," said Sakura.

"That was to see you who make the team, this will determine if you have the skill to be genin," said Kakashi. "Meet at training ground 7 at 6 in the morning and I recommend you don't eat you will throw up."

The man disappears. "Eat a breakfast," said Naruto. "We can't fight without an empty stomach."

The other two nod their heads and the three head to their respective houses.

Xxx

End Chapter

Next time The survival test Team 7 is born


	2. The Survival Test Team 7 is Born

I don't own G Gundam or Naruto

Naruto the King of Hearts

The Survival Test Team 7 is Born

Xxx

Naruto appeared at the training ground and saw his teammates there. "Did you eat?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah thanks for the tip," said Sasuke.

"How about you Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I did," said Sakura.

In a poof of smoke the sensei appeared. "Well then let us start the test," said Kakashi. I have two bells on me and the goal is to take them."

"But sensei, there is only two bells," said Sakura.

"That is right only two of you will pass," said Kakashi. "You have till noon begin."

The genin disappears.

"A ninja great strength is to stay hidden," said Kakashi. "Well they got that right."

Look ahead he sees Naruto. "Sorry to disappoint you sensei but I don't hide," said Naruto. "Let me show I have been taught by my family."

"Shinobi battle tactic number one taijutsu," said Kakashi as he takes a book.

"You're one of those people," said Naruto. "Father told me not to underestimate my enemies you should take his advice also."

Xxx

In the foliage and tree the other two genin where watch with hitched breaths. "Strange there has to be a purpose to this test," Sasuke. "Wait, Naruto said the teamwork is Kakashi main focus."

He scans the location. "How can I sense Naruto in two locations unless he used a clone jutsu."

Naruto appears. "Sasuke did you figure it out?" asked the blond.

"Yeah it's teamwork," said Sasuke.

Let's find Sakura," said Naruto as the two locate her quickly and head to her location.

Xxx

Kakashi was dodging punch after punch and had put his book away. "What wrong I thought you could take me while reading," said Naruto.

"You have been taught well Naruto," said Kakashi. "I can't that reveal just yet, however, at this rate I will be overwhelmed."

"You are good Naruto for that I guess I should show why I am known as Sharingan Kakashi," said the ninja.

"Bursting Machine Gun Punch,' said Naruto as he throws a punch and ten fists are lunched at Kakashi forced him to dodge for all it was worth.

"That was the finisher of the Queen of Spades," said Naruto.

Xxx

The Naruto who was with Sasuke and Sakura showed them a move to use. "I have been given the okay to show these attack. "Sasuke the one I used on Kakashi is the power up the one I will show since you're fire user," said Naruto. "Fire Punch using the fire element and engulf it in your fist and release it."'

"Sakura for you use you great chakra control to levitate the blades of grass and launch them that was used by Rose bit but now it will known as blade cutter," said Naruto.

"Right," both genin said.

"My clone just popped," said Naruto. "We pass together or fail together."

Both nodded their heads.

Xxx

Kakashi was tired after his with the clone. "It was just a clone," said the grey haired jounin.

"Fire Punch," said a voice as a fist of flames hit Kakashi forcing him to use a log to substitute. Kakashi dodges a combine attack by Naruto and Sasuke.

" Blade cutter," said Sakura as Kakashi see several blade of grass heading towards him.

"You have got to be kidding," said Kakashi as he engulfed in the whirlwind of grass.

The wind subsided as Naruto is seem holding both bells. "Alright you get to bell Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto throws the bells to Sasuke and Sakura. "They do," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi. Naruto nods his head. "You all pass."

"Team 7 is born," said Kakashi. "You are all dismissed. I have to report the passing of this team to Lord Hokage."

Xxx

Kakashi appeared in the office still ruffled up. "Ah Kakashi," said Hokage-sama. "Did they passed?"

"They took the bells while covering each other" said Kakashi.

"A woman with black hair was shocked. "Details Kakashi," she said.

"Naruto Kasshu attacked while planning with his comrade. I was fighting a clone and force it to dispel," said Kakashi. "He taught his team an attack to use and they actual managed to overpower me."

"I would say in term of skill Naruto is high chunin, borderline low jounin," said Kakashi. "Sasuke is mid chunin. Sakura is mid genin."

"I can't teach Naruto much he is too advance for me to teach him much. I will be focusing on Sakura to get her too standard," said Kakashi. "I do have a request for you Kurenai to teach Naruto some genjutsu. That is weakest and I am not the best to teach that."

"Thank you Kakashi," said Sarutobi. "Team 8 and 10 have passed as well."

"Dismissed," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Next day Naruto and Sasuke were sparring as Kakashi appeared. Looking around he saw Sakura running up a tree. "Alright, team, gather around," said Kakashi. 'I can teach two of you due mainly Sasuke and Sakura."

"The reason is Naruto far ahead and I need to get you to his level. Now Naruto I was able pull a favor from a jounin named Kurenai who is the best to teach you genjutsu, which is you weakest, however we will for the first half on strategy and teamwork. Second half we will break up. I will take one of Kurenai's students while Naruto goes to her team from the second part."

"Understood sensei," said the three genin.

"Let us start," said Kakashi

Xxx

Naruto was heading to training ground eight and saw the female jounin. "Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto as I have been told you will be teaching me genjutsu."

"That is right, Hinata please training ground 7 to learn some Ninjutsu from Kakashi-sensei," said Kurenai.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," said the young genin.

Xxx

Now Naruto do you how to break genjutsu?" asked Kurenai.

"One is to inflict pain on yourself," said Naruto. The other way is to release your own chakra."

"Good," said Kurenai. "Let's start with D rank genjutsu."

Xxx

Naruto was heading to his apartment when Sasuke walked up. "You need something Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Just want to talk, have a moment?" asked the avenger.

"Sure," said Naruto the two walk down the street.. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I really want to thank you for helping me out with dick attitude," said Sasuke. "That I have displayed."

"It's not a problem," said Naruto. "I wonder Sasuke , I am going to ask a family member to take as a student of his style."

"Who?" asked Sasuke.

"You will see," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto and Sasuke were in a heated spar as a man with blue and pink hair walks up. "Hey Naruto," said the man.

"Uncle Chibodee,' said Naruto.

"I think I can train your friend here," said the queen of spades. "Please follow me Sasuke."

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Thank you," he said as he follows the man.

Naruto went on to practice his katas.

Xxx

It has been a two months of training Sakura has been trained by Kakashi as Naruto master up to B rank genjutsu and Sasuke was taught by Chibodee. The month passed and Team 7 was together for the first in a month.

How was everyone's training?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke put up his hand the crest the queen of spades appears causing Naruto to smile. "Welcome to shuffle alliance," said Naruto as he put his hand up and shows the king of heart crest.

"Your uncle taught me a lot and bested him in his style," said Sasuke. "We should definitely spar."

"Kurenai said I am almost at her level," said Naruto. "She will have me finish A rank genjutsu."

"Sakura has mastered her Earth affinity," said Kakashi. "You will be a good as the Sannin."

"What now sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You have all done about 100 D rank with your trainer, so I will ask for a C rank mission," said Kakashi. "Let us head to the tower."

Xxx

At the tower Team 7 was waiting for the mission. "Iruka can you please bring in Tazuna?" asked The Hokage.

An old man with a sake bottle walks in. "I paid for ninja and I get two brats and a weak looking Jounin?" he asked.

My team is more than enough for bandits," said Kakashi as the man stiffens slightly which Team 7 notice slightly.

"Very well, you are to protect me with your life," said Tazuna.

"Team, meet at the gate in two hours," said Kakashi.

"Hai," The genin disappears in a shunshin.

Xxx

End chapter


End file.
